It is often desirable to try to memorialize personal experiences for individuals or groups while on excursions, such as vacations, trips and so forth. Capturing photos or video clips helps preserve memories of the excursion.
Images captured by an individual typically become part of the personal content of the individual that is saved for preserving those memories. The individual often desires to customize the personal content and share that content with others.